


Raindrops

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, Gen, Protective Sesshomaru, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A fluffy fic featuring everyone's favorite little human girl, Rin.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author Note: This is a fluffy ficlet. If you are offended or opposed to fluff of any kind, you should leave now. Any move you make past this point is out of my hands.

_Plop_ , _plop_. The strange noise caught Rin’s attention. “Master Jaken, what was that?”

“What was what, you silly girl?”

“I heard a noise.”

“No doubt it was a bird. Now quiet. Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t need to hear your endless chatter,” Jaken told her.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru intoned.

“Yes, milord?”

“Leave the girl alone.” Sesshomaru flexed his fingers as if to hint at the punishment if he chose to disobey.

Rin let out a small scream, which made Sesshomaru whirl around, his hand on Tokijin’s hilt. Seeing nothing near the girl, Sesshomaru took his hand off the hilt of Tokijin. “What happened, Rin?”

“Something wet fell on me.”

The demon lord was in front of her in an instant. A drop of liquid on the girl’s arm caught his eye, and he ran his finger over the liquid, getting most of it on his finger. He looked at the liquid, identifying it almost immediately. He let his hand fall to his side. “It’s only water. It is probably starting to rain.”

“Rain? Shouldn’t we find shelter?”

“You silly girl! It’s only rain! Demons aren’t afraid of getting wet!” Jaken scolded.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned and continued on his way, Jaken and Rin automatically following. Rin said nothing more about the rain, even when it started to rain harder. Sesshomaru noticed the bedraggled condition of his ward and called her to him. “Rin, come here.”

She ran to catch up to him, jogging to keep up with his long strides. “Yes, my lord?” Without another word, Sesshomaru placed the fur (that’s usually over his shoulder) over the girl’s head. Rin positioned it so she could still see. “Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!”

Rin allowed Sesshomaru to walk ahead of her as she returned to walking normally. Rin inhaled deeply, catching Sesshomaru’s scent in the fur that was protecting her from the rain…just like Lord Sesshomaru protects her from anyone who would be willing to harm her.

Fin


End file.
